


Sensitive

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Choi Youngjae, Choi Youngjae-centric, Everyone else is pretty much a top, I'll add tags along the way~, M/M, They idols still, YOungjae is PurE, they lustin' for Youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Where everyone in GOT7 is lusting over Youngjae and certain...events happen.





	1. Prologue

They were all in their fitting room, waiting for their turn to record on Music Bank. Yugyeom and Bambam were in the middle of doing makeup. Jaebum was reading a book on the side. Mark and Jackson were playing a card game. Jinyoung was on the couch. Youngjae...was on Jinyoung.

It isn't as dirty as you think. Jinyoung just pulled Youngjae onto his lap, back facing him, and they just started talking. They weren't talking about anything in particular, just anything that caught their interest at the moment. It was then that Jinyoung started feeling a little mischievous. It started with one poke, then another, then another. Youngjae was trying to evade the attacks from his hyung to the best of his ability while being trapped in his hyung's grip. Jinyoung was thoroughly enjoying the cute sounds and expressions he made just like everyone else.

Youngjae was squirming quite a bit, forcing Jinyoung to find a somewhat better grip on him. "Ah~ ...Hyung! You know that my thighs are sensitive!" All 6 boys froze at the statement, fantasizing about Youngjae's thighs and the wonders that they could do for them. Jaebum licked his lips and audibly gulped. "Hyu-" "You're up in 10," their manager interrupted, successfully bringing them out of their own overly sexual worlds.

They proceeded to get up out of their places and sort themselves out. The rest of GOT7 were having a hard time keeping to themselves about their thoughts. All of them were cautiously eyeing Youngjae, eating his image right up. Dressed in white and a blue oversized dress shirt. The skinny jeans contouring to his legs perfectly, showing off those luscious thighs. The large dress shirt reminded each of them of the oversized sweaters the boy loved to wear, the sweater paws he always had, and the way he used them. The choker that gave him a bit of a sexy edge. HE IS ADORABLE. (Not gonna lie, it's true)

Not to mention his heavenly voice. Every single one of them was always so captivated by his voice. He had a powerful voice, no doubt, but it had this sort of delicacy to it. Jaebum could clearly remember getting off to it. He was the one that taught him adlibs after all.

It was their turn in no time. They got into position, first greeting the staff and letting them set up the cameras as rehearsed. A thumbs up was shown, letting them know that they were ready to go anytime. JJProject gave each other a glance, thinking the same thing. Yugbam also exchanged a glance and turned back to their original places. The music started, pulling the audience and all of GOT7 into a trance. Soon enough, it was Youngjae in front. Yugyeom could remember the cute whines that Youngjae made when he was tired from dance practice. Bambam could practically feel the pressure on his thigh from whenever Youngjae was too tired to start practice.

It was all over in less than a second and they just continued doing their best for the fans. They could spot a few signs with ship names like Markson or Jingyeom/the Tom & Jerry couple. They couldn't deny that it was cute but all of them knew that there was one person that they were all clearly after, except for the actual prey. They patted each other on the back while walking offstage, telling each other good work and thanking the program staff. They showed a little more affection to Youngjae in particular, side-hugging him, patting his head, praising him to the highest God. They were all very much in love with him.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markjae!!!!

You could say that Mark loved Youngjae like a brother. Besides, almost every interaction with the younger was what an older brother would do. Those are the interactions that everyone else knows of. There are certain things that he's done to Youngjae that are some of the unspeakable.

Mark is the closet pervert of the group. Unlike Yugyeom or Jaebum who were more straightforward about their intentions, he kept everything to himself. I mean EVERYTHING. No one has ever seen him masturbate. They've never heard him moan. They've never seen him hard either. It was as if he was asexual. But, Mark knew he wasn't. He'd gotten off to Youngjae's...anything...plenty of times. No one really needed to know about it except himself.

The only person to have ever seen his demeanor slip was Youngjae himself. He never thought anything of it. It was normal. Mark took that to his advantage.

"Youngjae-ah," he called from the hallway. The said boy looked back at him from the living room couch. "Yes, hyung?" "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The younger complied and followed the older into his bedroom which was abandoned by Jackson right now, seeing how he's been working in America and China as of right now. The older let Youngjae in before him, making sure that he locked the door. Youngjae followed Mark onto the latter's bed, settling next to him.

"What is it, hyung?" "Can you...promise me something?" He was hesitant about what he was about to ask. It's Youngjae, the purest soul in the world. He didn't want to taint his mind in any way, making the younger avoid him. He was scared of that. "Of course, hyung." Mark bit his lip. "Can you...not tell anyone about what you saw last night? I'm kind of sensitive about the subject." "My lips are sealed." He made the zipping gesture and a locking motion over his lips. It made Mark stare at his glossy, pink lips for a while.

"But hyung, isn't it normal?" Mark audibly gulped. "I-It is, but it's what I was...jerking off to." He bit his lip again, distracting Youngjae. Youngjae always thought that Mark was sexy, he didn't know what this hot feeling was, though. He continued to stare at Mark's thick lips and wondered why he couldn't take his eyes off them. Mark saw this and took advantage of it. "It's also normal to stare at something that attracts you." Youngjae knew that that was directed right at his staring, making him blush.

Mark loved it when Youngjae blushed. It was too cute to ignore. "Sometimes, that attraction makes you want to take action. It's...completely normal." He leaned a little closer to Youngjae, letting his desires take over him gradually. Youngjae was oblivious to the movement also leaning in. "I-I want to feel them, hyung," Youngae whispered into the air. "Then touch them, Youngjae-ah." Youngjae could feel the other's breath on his own lips. Something in Youngjae made him move the last centimeter and onto Mark's lips. Before he did, Mark saw the gloss over Youngjae's eyes.

Mark pushed back onto Youngjae's lips, the tingling feeling sparking much more than just butterflies. Mark's fantasies were coming to life. He'd dreamt about Youngjae's lips since the day he met him. They were softer than he thought, they were more delicious than what he believed, they were more than everything he thought. He nipped at Youngjae's lips a bit. The latter let out a small moan, lighting a new fire in Mark. His lips were so sensitive.

Mark licked over the bite making Youngjae gasp. Mark once again took the opportunity and let his tongue into the younger's cavern. He felt Youngjae unconsciously suck on his tongue. Mark shivered at the sensation. Mark was pushing back with so much force that Youngjae fell back on his back. The impact made his body bounce off of the bed. In the middle of it, he felt something hard against his own. He parted his lips from Mark, finally gaining his breath back.

"H-Hyung," he whispered into Mark's mouth. "Did you know that it's also normal to help another person jerk off?" Mark asked seductively, successfully making Youngjae groan at his tone. He suddenly gasped, his breath catching in his throat. "H-Hyung!" he stuttered out. Mark palmed Youngjae through his sweats. "Do you want me to help you, Youngjae?" Mark said, dragging out the last syllable. "Please, hyung!" His own breath was getting too much to bear. He needed Mark, right. now.

Mark smirked, satisfied with Youngjae's words. He slid off Youngjae's pants and boxers at an excruciatingly slow pace while still tending to his lips. "You're so pretty, Youngjae," Mark flirted. "But, I-I'm a guy, hyung. A-Aren't I s-supposed to be handsome~?" Youngjae asked oh so innocently. "You are, but sometimes...you're just soooooooo pretty, Youngjae." Mark pulled him into another intense kiss, making Youngjae go dizzy with pleasure. He never knew his lips were so sensitive.

Mark slid off his own pants and boxers in the meantime. He ground down on Youngjae's, a particularly loud moan escaped the latter's lips. "H-Hyung!" Youngjae was actually a bit scared. He'd never experienced something as intense as this. Mark rubbed his cock against the younger's, craving for more friction. "H-Hyung, more..." Youngjae murmured. Mark, however, got the message. He kept himself up with one arm, using the other to pump and grind together their dicks, lewd, sloppy sounds flying in the air with their moans.

Youngjae rutted up against Mark's hand, shallowly thrusting into it without realizing. Mark was thoroughly enjoying the scene lying in front of him. Youngjae drowning in pleasure. His beautiful hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his tears rolling down his face from too much pleasure, his drool meeting his chin, his pretty red lips parted, his chest heaving in exhaustion, his clammy hands gripping at Mark's shirt, his legs wide open for him, his flushed cock happily rubbing against his own.

It was art. His very own masterpiece. He loved it. His hand moved a bit faster, pressing their cocks together harder. "Hyung. Hyung. I n-need to-I need to-" "Go ahead, baby," he said in his suave English. It pushed Youngjae right over the edge, Mark not too far behind. Mark still pumped their oversensitive dicks, milking them to the very last drop. Mark collapsed on top of Youngjae, arms too tired to move. "That was amazing, Youngjae." He got no verbal response from the said boy, only soft breaths, and the occasional whimper.

Mark chuckled. "I love you, baby boy." His 'baby boy' heard it before fully falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with the love for our Choi Youngjae...


End file.
